


Battle of the Drunks

by poorly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bar Fight, Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorly/pseuds/poorly
Summary: You drink a bit too much and end the night with a fist fight.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Battle of the Drunks

There was barely room to move on the dance floor. Bodies pressed together, hips moving to the beat of the loud music. As happy as you were when Riza accepted your invitation to drink after work, it seemed a bit out of character for her.

Well it’s not the first time she’s broken character before. When you first asked her on a date, you half expected the uptight blonde to lecture you about the importance of a strictly professional relationship. Riza isn’t all business as she may appear. And she’s proved that time and time again.

So that leads you to where you are now, sitting at this dingy bar next to one of the, if not the best, snipers in the world.

Riza was only on her second beer, while you were on your fourth. You had also had a few shots and cocktails, the last beer was the cherry on top of the drunk mess of a sundae.

Taking one last sip of the bottle you leaned into Riza’s shoulder. “You’re sho beautiful, I love yooooou”

Riza laughed pulling the half empty bottle out of your hands without struggle. “Alright, I think you’ve had enough.”

“Fiiiine” you slurred, laying your head on the bar top. Riza sighs and rubs your back.

“Let’s get you home” her chair scrapes against the wood floor as she stands, putting her coat on.

“No don’t leave, gorgeous” a deep slurred voice called behind you two. A bulky man staggers towards you two. “I can’t have such lovely eye candy leaving me high and dry.”

Flames ignited in your eyes as you slammed your hands on the bar top. “What the fuck did ya say asshole?!”

He was stunned for a moment before glaring at you. “The fuck did you call me, bitch!”

Not backing down even when he balled his large fists, you stood up and walked up to him. Nearly chest to chest with the drunk man.

“Get the fuck outta my face you piece of shit” you spat, loving the look of disbelief and fury that crossed his face.

Now, if you weren’t completely hammered you would of definitely seen the hit coming. The man was obviously the violent type, and was clearly intoxicated as well, so the fist that connected to your face wasn’t much of a surprise. But it still hurt like hell.

The force of the hit made you stumble, slamming your back into the bar. Riza rushed to your side and helped you stand. The man stood there laughing, watching the pitiful display before him.

Riza turned to the asshole before her, slowly walking closer to him. Pushing her seat in to make room behind her. Twisting her torso to the right, she slightly bent her knees, quickly twisting her body left bringing her right leg up into the air to ram it against the drunk mans temple. His body crumbled against the floor, and he landed with a loud thud.

Fixing her collar, Riza turns to the bartender with a smile.

“A cup of ice to go please”

**Author's Note:**

> I also take requests on my [tumblr](https://writefandoms.tumblr.com/)


End file.
